loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowboy
'''Cowboy '''is one of the classes that can be selected in Elder Tale . It it the North American server `s replacement for the default Swashbuckler class. Note: This class is not canon, and is for purely ficitonal purposes. Overview The Cowboy is an offensive melee class and a master of using ropes and whips, capable of using one in each hand. They specialize in continuously attacking in medium-ranged combat for long durations of time. Most of its skills focus on attacking multiple enemies at once with area of effect attacks. The class also has a wide range of skills that cause status effects on enemies. When fighting enough enemies at once, the Cowboy can deal as much DPS as the Assassin, making up with many combos and longer streams of damage. In addition to the conventional Summoned Horses that all Adventurers can summon and mount, Cowboys are the only class that have a wider selection of Horses to choose from. As a Cowboy's level increases, they can summon more types of Horses with stronger abilities and specializations. These Horses are generally only used for transportation and travelling, as they hold no combative skills. There's a myth that high-level Cowboys can traverse the sea and air as well, using Seahorses and Pegasi, but these claims are false. Cowboys can only use land Horses. Sample Builds The Cowboy has two main builds, with two less common builds. ;Twin Tails / Dust Devil This build may be considered the standard build for the Cowboy, focusing on overwhelming enemies with attacks from its dual ropes and/or whips. The style of battle in this build varies; for example, some players constantly dart from place to place, while others stand their ground. Moreover, the combination of weapons (whip-whip, whip-rope, rope-rope), affects the player's style even more. Whips have higher damage, while ropes have more effects and creative uses. ;Sole Snake Single weapon user. Able to increase damage from traditionally one-handed ropes/whips by using them two-handedly and specializing in skills that give bonus damage. It is noted that people have been arguing on the forums whether one-handed or dual-wielding is better since the game's launch. ;Bounty Hunter Short bows and crossbows. Cowboys of this build stay closer to the rear and shoot enemies down. Not popular since they can't snipe as well as Assassins , but they do have a wider range of status effects. Like the Assassin build Sniper, Bounty Hunters are at risk to disrupting the front lines and drawing Hate away from the tanks. For solo players, inflicting status effects on enemies and making full use of movement skills is necessary. ;Rodeo Rider A build that surmised after the Catastrophe. Originally, players could not use attacks or skills while riding mounts (such as Horses), but with the discovery and spread of the Rodeo Rider Hack, more Cowboys have began to incorporate the use of Horses in combat. This build is usually combined with one of the other builds above. It's difficult to start off, as Horses are known to panic and run off (abandoning the rider) when hit, and their gallop may be distracting. Those who do choose this build usually circle the rear as they attack, and as such, must compensate with longer ropes and whips. Known Cowboys * Murphy * Genovese * Yoko Raja Trivia *Although Cowboy is not canon, Mamare actually agreed to a Cowboy class replacing the Samurai class, but it was overturned in the character class poll. In this setting, it is instead replacing the Swashbuckler class. *Female Cowboys are sometimes referred to as "Cowgirls." "Cowboy" is considered gender-neutral. Category:Classes Category:Weapon-Based Classes